Ivy Wentz
Ivy Wentz is Teddy Duncan's best friend and Mary Lou and Harry Wentz only-child. She loves fashion and is always telling Teddy she needs to go shopping. She likes to go to the mall, and she also likes to text. Personality Ivy, like Teddy, is a creative teenager. She used to date PJ's best friend Emmett. She hates reading, homework, and school. She does not care what people think about her. She loves fashion and says most of the clothes in her closet are animal prints. It is implied in "Teddy's Little Helper" that she does not often get good grades, as she tells Teddy she usually changes her "D"s to "B"s. She is embarrassed to admit it but she is fond of country music. She spends most of her time at the Duncan house because she finds her house and her parents to be boring. It is believed that Ivy is an only child as she never mentioned any siblings. She has a chocolate problem ("The Curious Case of Mr. Dabney"). She is interested in texting, shopping, and boys. It is never mentioned if she plays any sport or is in any activity. She has ditched school more than once. Relationships Mary Lou Wentz She is Ivy's mom. Ivy feels that she is so boring. She hangs out with Teddy most of the time ("The Curious Case of Mr. Dabney"). She will do anything to get out of the house. Harry Wentz He is Ivy's dad. Little is known thus far about their relationship, but it is implied that she finds him just as boring as Mary Lou. It is also revealed he never let her touch his car (Gabe's 12-1/2 Birthday), (Amazing Gracie). It shows her cares more for the car than her, as he calls it My Special Girl instead of Ivy. Teddy Duncan Teddy is Ivy's best friend. She is usually the closest to her, after Teddy's family. She has helped Teddy in many cases (a lot of them), most likely in relationship problems ("Teddy's Broken Heart Club Band", "Snow Show, Part Two"). Teddy also has helped her many times. They are usually seen together at school if Ivy doesn't ditch. Emmett Heglin Ivy used to date, Emmett. She dumped him ("Dance Off"). She said if Spencer took away his good looks, talent, and riches, he would be Emmett. Raymond Raymond is Ivy's boyfriend. Ivy calls him "Ray-Ray" and Raymond calls her "i-i" ("The Singin' Dancin' Duncans"). He has not had an appearance since then. It might be that they broke up because, in episodes in Season 3, she is seen flirting with other guys. Appearances *"The Curious Case of Mr. Dabney" (First appearance) *"Double Whammy" *"Dance Off" *"Butt Dialing Duncans" *"Take Mel Out to the Ball Game" *"Teddy's Little Helper" *"Duncan's Got Talent" *"Girl Bites Dog" *"Teddy's Broken Heart Club Band" *"Snow Show, Part Two" *"Let's Potty" *"Appy Days" *"The Break Up" *"Gabe's 12-1/2 Birthday" *"Monkey Business *"Amazing Gracie" *"Ditch Day" *"Alley Oops" *"Scary Had a Little Lamb" *"It's a Charlie Duncan Thanksgiving" *"Teddy on Ice" *"Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas!" *"Bad Luck Teddy." *"Amy Needs a Shower" References #↑ "Teddy's Broken Heart Club Band" Category:Good Luck Charlie characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Females Category:Lovers Category:Teenagers Category:African American characters Category:Heroines Category:Students